


Milkshake Saturday.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Powers, Buy One Get One Free, Dakota City., F/M, Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Milkshakes are a perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon, Summer-Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milkshakes are a perfect way to spend a great Saturday afternoon, especially when you are doing with the person you love the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Runaways are so under-appreciated that I thought it would be good to post their adventures to show that they are truly admired by fans young and old alike. So, here is a little short that I think you all are going to love ^.^

Dakota City-1:24 p.m.  
Saturdays were the best! especially when it was the summer time when all of the children were now out of school to enjoy their 8 full weeks of sun and fun to play with their friends, go on vacation with their families, or just simply relax without the pressures of schoolwork, homework, and having to do projects that were to be dued within the following day or two.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief as he and the rest of his new friends were taking in their surroundings of the ebony teenager's hometown of Dakota City wondering what they should do for today now that their classes were out and of course it was way too hot for them to do anything fun. Eduardo crossed his arms with a matching scowl on his face to go along with how he was feeling at the moment while walking far behind from the little group; he just didn't see why they couldn't go to the library which was what he really wanted to do in the first place but Tye responded with a roll of his eyes and shake of his head letting him know that he really needed to lighten up and just take a chill pill once in awhile while Asami giggled as she kept her small hand in her boyfriend's large one as they kept walking along the streets.

It was hot, pretty hot for sure and they just couldn't get one idea into their head to find out what they really wanted to do in order to enjoy themselves or even how long they would be in the unbearable heat. Virgil bit his bottom lip gently as he soon squinted his eyes to see what was up ahead from the corner stores. Soon, brown eyes sparkled in delight seeing a new Milkshake Parlor that had just had their grand opening from a couple of weeks ago as he turned towards the three teens with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Why don't we all get a milkshake? They also have awesome air conditioning for us to cool off and take a breather." Asami clapped her hands in glee while the Native American teen simply smiled as they both raced in leaving the Argentine behind who just simply stood there without moving an inch and a word being said. The Hawkins individual grew confused walking towards the 14-year old stretching out his hand and placing it into the younger's other one giving him his most dazzling smile ever who soon looked the other way blushing a slight shade of pink as they went right in.

Inside was definitely awesome to cool off and relax indeed! The walls were decorated with pictures of different kinds of dairy treats along with milkshakes, a large and old yet usable jukebox stood in the corner, along with a music menu that could play over 100 songs per top of the hour, and of course, tall standing plants and hanging plants decorated the entire parlor making inside smell pretty with their fresh scented perfumes ever.

Two young women who looked to be in their mid to late 20's smiled warmly seeing the 4 teenagers looking at the many different flavors and combinations as Tye took his time naming them to the young Japanese girl who looked very mesmerized seeing a new delicacy apart from sushi back in Japan. While Ed had gotten a table number to place on their table.

"Welcome to Milkshake Fantasies, I'm Donna and this is my friend Crystal, how many in your party and how may we help you for today?"

"4 of us, thank you very much for asking. Hmmm... I would just like to know, what is the house special if you don't mind me asking?" Virgil replied as Donna took her time to explain.

"The house special includes 4 glasses of each flavor or combination of flavor of milkshake you choose. Or if you are ordering individually, you buy one, and of course, you get one for free. Since this is your first time here, you will get a free coupon for every milkshake that you choose." Virgil's eyes beamed in excitement as he had gotten the large piece of paper from her who then pocketed it in his shorts as he then got out his wallet to pay. Turning around seeing the unruly hair Hispanic boy just sitting by the window, he thought for a moment having an idea in his head while seeing Tye ordering for both him and Asami getting one large cup for them to share.

He didn't really know what Eduardo liked as his milkshake but he remembered him saying that he loved orange sherbet as his ice cream which gave him a great advantage; asking if they had any orange flavored milkshake, seeing Crystal nod made him give out his most dazzling smile yet as they quickly then prepared the dairy beverage.

When it was finally finished, and the African American soon tipped them, he could hear giggling as he soon turned around seeing them wink as in to say "Good Luck" growing confused yet rolling his eyes, he walked towards the table setting the large cup down in front of the argentine male who studied the drink very carefully plus looking up at his friend as it clicked into his head realizing what it was all about feeling heat grow onto his cheeks making his face looked flushed despite the cool atmosphere on the inside.

"Gracias amigo..." He muttered as he soon took a sip secretly delightful of its richness.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for putting this story on hold for quite sometime. Now, we are officially done with our downstairs area of our house so it has been mighty busy lately plus, my mom also has a wedding cake to do for a wedding within the next two weeks but for now, here is the second and final chapter of Milkshake Saturday enjoy and don't forget, reviews are L.O.V.E. Thank you!

 

     Asami hummed and sighed in both content and delight as she finished her strawberry milkshake feeling much better now that she had something nice, cool, and delicious which had made Tye smile. The Apache had always secretly admired the young Japanese female for quite sometime that no matter where the 4 companions would go to, he would always be by her side and make sure to explain to her the ways of America and its people patiently. However at times he wished that he could speak even a little bit of her language that way she wouldn't feel either lonely or left out while the boys would be talking and she would just watch from the sidelines by only nodding or shaking her head in response but she was still getting used to speaking basic English thanks to Virgil buying the study guide for her to learn and get used to as she and the elder teen would sit down and Tye would teach or read out loud for her to understand in order for her to get it.

     5 o' clock in the evening came into full swing as the owners were cleaning up getting ready to close for the day. As the friends were about to leave, Sam couldn't help but to notice the jukebox standing it the corner; she had had full curiosity since they had came in and wanted to see if it could work. Slightly tugging on Tye's short sleeve shirt, and her pointing towards the direction it was in, they soon walked over as he took the time to tell her about its history, capabilities, and the many songs that it could play. Luckily, it only costed 5 cents just to play a song of any choice. Clicking the red button on the side which had stopped on a jazz theme, the music soon began to play vibrating the entire shop making it come alive.

     Virgil soon snapped his fingers and tapped his feet to the beat and the rhythm as he soon broke out into a grin reminiscing through all those years back when he was very young how he and his grandfather would sit there for hours just listening to the good old fashioned jazz players along with the tunes and notes of their instruments flowing throughout the house that he and his grandmother had shared when the young boy along with his sister Sharon would go there and spend their summer vacation. As the saxophone began to make its debut along with the drums playing in the background, he soon broke out into a dance feeling the energy flow in his body as he whizzed away in twirls and swirls while Tye and Sam danced like two teenagers back in the old days of Malt shops.

     Eduardo who was the only one, just stood in the corner with his arms crossed watching his friends real intensely as they got down like there was no tomorrow coming at all. He studied the way the Apache and Asian teens held each-other hands, how Sam's skirt flew in the air due to the fast leg movements along with Tye's long hair and watched their dazzling smiles towards one another like nothing ever stopped them from enjoying each-other's company. Suddenly, he started to grow a little jealous; he liked Sam yes, but he wished that he had a special someone who he could spend time with as well too. Granted his father was way too busy with work in Texas just to come see his son but he could've at least called to see and find out how he was getting along with his new friends in Dakota; that would be the day when he would bring home a cute girl like Sam. But the way he looked at the Hawkins individual made him stop for a second just to see who he really and truly was on both the inside and the out. Out of the little group, Ed got better acquainted with Virgil than anyone whom he has met so far since running away from Argentina that he even looked up to him like an older brother at times; yes sometimes the black teen would get on his nerves, but that was just his way of being very protective of him that would make the younger one feel like he was very important and special that it would make him all warm and fuzzy inside.

     A hand touched him out of his thoughts as he stared at it along with its owner seeing none other than the V-man himself giving him a smile and a wink which made him blush slightly as well as looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing right now. 

     "Come on, let's dance!" Virgil exclaimed as he lead him towards the center where they began mimicking the other's moves while the women just stood there watching and clapping at the same time. 

     Although it wasn't Ed's favorite place to spend the afternoon, he had to admit, that this was one of the best days ever especially when you were enjoying it with the person whom you secretly admired and had a crush on.

 

                                                                    The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done!!! WooHoo!! Look out for more Runaway Adventures coming up real soon! Take care and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. Tootles!

**Author's Note:**

> More will be up soon I plan on making it into like a 2 chapter fic :)


End file.
